


Laundry Day

by batsony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, i need more tsustar fics, tsustar - Freeform, two dorks who like each other im :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsony/pseuds/batsony
Summary: Every Sunday involves laundry, meaning Black Star and Tsubaki are stuck at home. What makes things worse, Black Star can't seem to get rid of the thought of his friend group betting that him and Tsubaki are going to be the first pair to fall for each other. Asking Tsubaki what she thinks about it doesn't hurt right?
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Laundry Day

The humming of the dryer and sweet golden light between the blinds added a lovely ambiance to their usual Sunday afternoon. Tsubaki sat on the couch in their living room enjoying the presence and rowdy behavior of her meister. 

She was neatly folding her own clothing as it so was laundry day. Accompanying her was Black Star while he waited for his clothes to come out of the dryer. 

As usual, he was counting crunches on the floor talking to Tsubaki about whatever crossed his mind. It was their usual splendid Sunday afternoon. Nothing else. 

Black Star finished his last crunch to 300 and stood right back up proudly displaying his achievement to his goal to Tsubaki. 

“Do you think I should do pushups while I wait for my clothes in the dryer?” Black Star grinned at Tsubaki looking for reassurance of his next goal. 

The weapon gently smiled at him and nodded. 

“Hey Tsubaki, can I ask another question?” 

The brief pause in the question caused Tsubaki to fold her clothes at a slower pace. She slightly peered at him to see him frozen in his state. Unlike him, she awaited his response. 

“Sure Black Star, everything okay?” Tsubaki pushed her strand of hair behind her ear continuing her task at hand. 

He paused in his movement and looked up to her only slightly.

“Are we, in a way, dating?”

Tsubaki paused for only a moment and set aside the garments she had in her hands. Her eyes only focused on the floor in front of her. “Dating?” 

Black Star then leaped up and stretched his arms up and bent his legs. His eyes lit up and he walked over to the kitchen. “Maybe it’s just me! Soul told me something weird the other day, but I’m okay”

The slam of the fridge shook the wall. “What bullshit! There isn’t any soda!” The creak of the door and footsteps leading out usually meant he was going out. 

Tsubaki was unsure if she should press on to the question. It was strange and Black Star didn’t usually get his serious mode on unless something was bugging his mind.

She laid back down on the couch and she felt her ponytail nudge under her head. _Irritating_. 

She heard the rushed footsteps come towards the entrance of their apartment. The door slammed back open and she could hear Black Star panting at the door. “Tsu- Tsubaki, do you need anything?” 

She sat back up from the couch and smiled at the fact that he ran all the way back to get her something. 

“Something sweet please,” She untucked the strand behind her ear and twisted it around her finger.

“Got it!” His feet picked up and fainted away in the distance as he ran away towards the nearest convenience store. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” The blue-haired boy kicked at the gravel underneath him dragging his feet. 

He felt his cheeks warm up to the thought of Tsubaki looking at him with innocence when she asked him if anything was wrong. 

Soul was the one who told him about the bet Liz and him were making is the case that Tsubaki and Black Star start dating before anyone else in the group. It was stupid, they had no right in their business to even know. Stupid butt head friends. 

If he had to think about it, Tsubaki is really different from him. She is always dealing with my bullshit and my mistakes. But really, Black Star loved that Tsubaki was able to understand him and his desire to become strong together as a pair. He would do anything to protect her. 

_She is always so caring and understands everything about me._

He looked up to find himself at the entrance of the corner convenience store. The bright lights bounced off the window and advertised bright colors were plastered on every window. He needed to grab something sweet for Tsubaki. Something just as sweet as her.

If he came to think about it, however, Tsubaki is more than just sweet. Her long hair and gentle smile. The way she accepted him and his behavior. Her tall figure and the way she spoke to him pleasantly. Including the times when he felt powerless and defeated, she would silently come and sit down next to him, offering him reassurance.

He could feel his ears grow hotter with every lingering thought of her being more than just his weapon and friend.

“Hey kid, are you going to buy something? You’re wasting space,” The shop owner interrupted his thoughts by swatting a magazine at him. 

Black Star furrowed his bros and scoffed at the shop owner, “Stupid old man, _you_ are the one wasting the great Black Star’s time,”

He quickly grabbed his own soda and a pastry for Tsubaki throwing the money at the cashier and ran out of the building. 

He looked down at the pastry he had in his hand. A strawberry jam-filled bread. _So cute, just like her…_

He smiled and jumped in the air giving the proud huff of his chest yelling into the afternoon sun.

* * *

  
  


Tsubaki sighed and flopped on her bed. Again the feeling the tightness of her hair in a ponytail rub against her head uncomfortably. She questioned herself and twirled her fingers around the strands of her long hair. _Do people think we’re dating?_

_No, we aren’t physical in any way. We do get along quite well._ _His muscular arms do make him quite attractive._ Unconsciously making a checklist in her head. 

She thought of the times they had to run out of certain situations due to Black Star’s impromptu behavior. Times when his arrogance and pride nearly caused them to get killed. His stature of confidence that has made Tsubaki smile hard but also quite embarrassed for not knowing his social cues. 

Black Star, however, was the person she felt closest to, even apart from Maka, Black Star was someone who she felt she could really understand otherwise she would feel lost without him being there as her partner. 

Tsubaki beamed at the mere thought of Black Star being not only her Meister but also her partner. 

Of course, they were partners already, but she yearned to be something more. 

Did Black Star want to talk to her about being more than friends?

She flipped herself over onto her stomach and kicked her legs from excitement. She heard the front door creak open and quickly scrambled off the bed. Footsteps happily pranced into their apartment entrance.

When she came out of the room, her eyes locked with the blue-haired boy.

They stood silently apart across the room before Black Star broke the silence by heading his way over to the couch enthusiastically. 

The hiss of a can being released into the air broke the silence. Tsubaki took the chance to take a seat right next to the relaxed boy. 

“So Tsu, I got you this pastry but I’m not sure if you’ll like it. But it reminded me of you,” He fished out a slightly squashed wrapper from his pocket revealing the treat. 

Tsubaki contentedly accepted the item from him, thankful that he remembered to grab her something. However, she needed to find what had been bugging him. 

“Black Star,” She looked over to the spot next to her to find his curious eyes looking back at her. 

Hesitant to ask him about the discussion they had earlier, she quickly found a new topic to talk about. “Why did you say the pastry reminded you of me?” 

Black Star outstretched his legs and crossed his arms behind his head nonchalantly. “Well, it has strawberry jam inside and strawberries are pretty cute plus the bread part looks soft, see?”

He took Tsubaki’s hand which held the pastry treat. He opened its package revealing the slightly flat treat with jam oozing out. 

Tsubaki slightly felt her cheeks grow warm, “You said strawberries are cute,” She paused for a moment’s breath. “Do you think I’m cute?”

An unspeakable flurry sat at the pit of Black Star’s stomach. He froze with a rising heat rush to his cheeks and ears. HopIng Tsubaki wouldn't notice, he raised the can of soda up to his face pretending to take a long sip. 

Another moment passed by, Black Star couldn't pretend like he didn't hear her. Nowhere to hide either. He took a deep breath and chuckled, “Well I-”

Instantly, he leaped up standing up on the couch with a smirk plastered across his face, “Why wouldn't I think you're cute!?”

You’re Tsubaki of course, and that’s a lot coming from a God like me,” He belted out laughing from his joke attempting to hide his confession.

A dusty pink tint rose upon Tsubaki’s cheeks witnessing what her partner had just said. Even though he did admit it in his typical assassin method. It still made her smile to know that he was not afraid to say what was on his mind when he wanted to be his rowdy self. 

Looking up to her chuckling Meister, she wanted to press on further. 

“Okay Black Star, so you said that I was soft as well, why’s that?” Her eyes shone, smiling excitedly at the boy. Unsure of where this would take her but the fluttery feeling that dwelled within her made her confident.

He jumped down on the couch and looked down between his legs appearing to be in deep thought of what to say next. He finally punched the palm of his hand as if appearing like he found the solution. 

Black Star grabbed ahold of Tsubaki’s hand and gently held it. On the other hand, he held the strawberry pastry. “You see how smooth the top of this pastry is?” 

He flipped Tsubaki’s hand around with her palm facing down exposing her fragile skin. 

“Tsu, you see the back of your hand? It feels very… nice and when I do this..” Black Star nervously shifted his thumb on top of her hand and rubbed his thumb against her hand in a circular motion. 

“It feels soft,” He whispered quietly. His calloused thumb lightly stroked her skin delicately feeling her veins on the back of her hand. Even though his rough movements with friends and enemies, his harsh attacks are enough to rip through bone and flesh. She could've never imagined Black Star like _this._

If the heat in her chest and stomach wasn’t enough, she felt like steam was pouring over and out of her ears. 

The sight of seeing Black Star, her partner and Meister, someone who is seen as one of those most obnoxious arrogant fools was caressing her hand in an emotion she had never seen Black Star put off. 

“Black Star…” Tsubaki soothingly said, trying to get Black Star’s attention towards her. He lifted his eyes off his thumb circling the path of her hand to meet Tsubaki’s dark eyes. 

“Tsu, I think I want to kiss you,”

Tsubaki hesitantly held her breath as she watched as Black Star pulled the hand he held towards his face and began gently pecking the surface of her knuckles.

What she admittingly thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, he figured to kiss her hand instead. 

His lips met the tips of her fingers one by one. Tsubaki made a downward gaze attempting to look away from the appearance of Black Star pursuing her hand but she couldn’t stop staring. It was a sight she never thought she would witness. 

She couldn’t remove her hand even if she wanted to, he continued to lightly press his lips against her hand and make his way towards her wrist.

He traveled his way to her forearm when he began to press sloppy kisses and his seriousness broke into a goofy smile. 

Tsubaki squealed away in laughter, finally witnessing a typical Black Star breakthrough in his usual character. He sat back down where he was sitting on the couch and took a mouthful of the pastry that had begun all this. 

He handed it to Tsubaki and took a gulp of his soda. The long-haired weapon took a bite and felt the strawberry jam hit her taste buds. Just as sweet as her huh. 

She gazed upon Black Star only to find him dreamily looking at her. The corners of his mouth curled into a bright smile. 

“You know Black Star, I think the dryer cycle finished a while ago,” Tsubaki advised. “If you finish quickly, maybe we can watch a movie together tonight,” 

She took a piece of her hair and shyly twisted it around her fingers, “...and maybe we can do some more of what we were doing?...”

Black Star immediately bounced off the couch and made his way towards the other room where the appliances were located.

A few moments later a loud yell of victory filled the silence in which the blue-haired boy was celebrating. “It’s finished!”

Tsubaki held her knees close to her chest and buried her heated face in her knees. The afternoon sun was dipping into the horizon finally saying goodbye to the day. 

The bright sun rays no longer beamed into the blinds and the two had finally finished their laundry ready to enjoy the night. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls so this was the first time I've written a fic in 3 years so I'm a lil rusty but hey this was in my head why not write it since we're in quarantine. I will appreciate any feed back! thank u for reading !


End file.
